The War Of Hina and Eve: Christmas vs Halloween
by ZulieHue
Summary: Eve Wakamiya has always adored Christmas, but when Hina Hikawa thinks Halloween is what should be celebrated, she can't help but fight for her holiday.


Christmas was quickly rolling around the corner, and Eve Wakamiya was ready. She was going to do caroling with a neighborhood choir, all that jazz.

The white haired girl fumbles with her braids a bit. "Should I sing Carol of the bells… It is a traditional Christmas song, across multiple nations too, so it's Japanese…" All Eve could care about is if it fits Japanese theme. Being Finnish, she's invested in anything Japanese, confused by the culture slightly, and just loving how different it is.

"Hark of the bells…" Eve slightly hums the song, slightly singing it under her breathe, as she plans out what songs she'll be singing. She's also planning out how Christmas morning will go. Eve Wakamiya loves Christmas more than anything. It's something all countries share, and something that spreads joy, welcoming the beginning of Winter. White flakes falling from the sky really sets it all off, on the already perfect white wedding cake.

Chisato Shirasagi, the bassist of Pastel*Palettes, was decorating her folder with cute christmas stickers, they were all at the studio, about to practice for the Christmas live, with all different kinds of bands. Poppin'Party, Afterglow, Hello! Happy World!, and of course Roselia were all going to be there. Then there was Pastel*Palettes and other bands performing.

Aya Maruyama was looking over the lyrics she had been working on. "Where's Hina-Chan and Maya-Chan?" The three girls in the lobby look around, now noticing that that Hina Hikawa and Maya Yamato weren't in the room. "Didn't Hina-Chan say that she was going to go get set up first?" Chisato asks, standing up, bass in hand. "That's right! Hina-San said she was going to set something up, Maya-San must have gone with her!" Eve says, putting her hands together and grabbing all her papers up. Aya sighs and stands up, heading to go into the studio, even though they still had 5 minutes before practice officially started.

Hina seemed way too excited though to start practice when they were on their way here. She seemed to be bouncing out of her clothing as they walking to the studio. She wouldn't say why she was so excited however, just responding with it's a personal thing.

As soon as the three girls entered the room, they regretted it. Heavy metal was playing from the drum and Hina's guitar. Hina's head was bobbing up and down, in a metallic sort of way. "THIS IS HALLOWEEN! THIS IS HALLOWEEN!" Maya pounds on the drums, seeming very into this whole, shenanigan. Eve doesn't find this amusing.

Angrily, Eve storms over to the aux cord connecting Hina's guitar, and unplugs it. "What the heck is going on?! Maya-San! Hina-San! Explain?" The white haired girl was extremely annoyed at this Halloween music during Christmas season. Hina seems annoyed that her guitar was unplugged. "Eve-Chan! We're singing The Nightmare Before Christmas! Not cool!"

Aya sighs. "She means, why are you both singing Halloween music." Eve taps her foot, seemingly pissed off about this. Perhaps it's because of the multiple Christmas Eve jokes she's gotten, but she loves Christmas more than anything. A holiday all countries can share, Eve goes all out for Christmas. Hina and Maya playing Halloween music, was annoying her. Why not 'Angels we have heard on high', or 'Jingle Bells'?

Hina shakes her head. "We're having a rebellion against the Christmas season! Halloween is obviously better! You get free candy and can dress up! Plus, great excuses to go party!" Maya sighs. "The music as well is better…" Chisato seems a bit annoyed at this. "How is Halloween music better than Christmas music? It's literally mainly screaming the same verses over and over again." Maya shakes her head. "Christmas music is actually that way. Halloween music uses the same chorus, not the same lyrics thirteen times." Hina nods. "Less key changes too!"

Aya places her music down. "N-Now now girls, let's not argue over this kind of-" Eve interrupts her. "Christmas is superior! It brings upon the true meaning of family and friends!" Aya sits down, realizing she won't win this battle, even the leader of Pastel*Palettes couldn't control everything in the band.

Hina nods. "And trust me, that's amazing and all, but Halloween is that one time a year where you can really be yourself, even if that means pranking kids." Maya agrees. "Have you seen those cute kids on Halloween? They're more excited about it then they are about Christmas."

Chisato groans. "Guys come on, Christmas is still the overall better holiday." Maya hits the drums loudly. "No way!" Aya whistles loudly, causing everyone to look over at her. "Guys! We need to practice for the Christmas live, we can't be fighting over this kind of stuff!"

Hina smiles widely. "I have an idea! Isn't Pasupara on last?" Aya looks over her papers. "Y-Yeah… Why HIna-Chan? That has no significance to the live performance." Hina smiles happily, having already formulated a plan. "How about we do a mini Christmas v.s. Halloween war! We all play for each song, but instead of Aya-chan singing the Halloween war, I'll sing it! So Aya-chan, Eve-chan, and Chisato-San can sing for Christmas, and Maya-chan and I can sing the Halloween portion. Unless Aya-chan-" Aya cuts her off. "You guys can rock paper scissors shoot over me, I'm not picking." Aya takes her music and goes over to the microphone, starting to set it up.

Chisato sighs. "Ok so Aya-san is going along with this?" Eve grabs Hina's hands. "Hina-San, I swear that Christmas will beat Halloween! Now let's duel for Aya!"

Eve and Hina start playing rock paper shoot for Aya, who was setting up Hina's guitar and Eve's keyboard as they were dueling. Maya taps the drum. "Do you really not care about who gets you Aya-chan?" Aya shakes her head, her hair going everywhere. "Honestly, both holidays are good, I'm not sure why they want to have a Pasupara war over it." Maya shrugs. "I think it'll be good for people to come to our lives though, if they expect something cool like a Pasupara war."

Aya looks up for a second, then smiles widely. "It may actually work out in our favor. Then again, this may also blow up in our faces because HIna and Eve will get to serious over this." Aya sighs, leaning into Maya's shoulder. "Maya-chan, what if it blows up in our faces?" Maya laughs a bit. "It won't , so don't worry so much Aya-chan." Aya sighs, looking at the two girls as Eve and Hina were both on the ground. Chisato seemed to be monitoring their game.

"They both keep picking the same thing. EVERY TIME." Chisato wasn't wrong, Eve and Hina both just threw out paper. "This is ridiculous!" Aya laughs. "Ok how about this, why don't I just join both of your sides. I personally don't have a preference to either holiday anyway." Hina hugs Aya tightly. "Yeah Aya-Chan!"

Eve picks up her pencil. "Ok Hina-San! Are war shall now begin! A new arc for Pasupara has just began!" All five girls in the room collectively nod at each other, then smile.


End file.
